Rtas 'Vadum (Earth-2356)
Rtas 'Vadum, nicknamed Half-Jaw, is a male Sangheili commander who served the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Swords of Sanghelios. He is one of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's right-hand-men alongside Mahkee 'Chava. Biography Alliance High Command Summit When Mon Mothma requested that the Alliance High Command convene, the Land of Iron was selected as the site of the Aliance High Command Summit, with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam chosen to act as the meeting's moderator. Assigned to the general's personal protection detail, Rtas alongside Mahklee 'Chava, watched over Thel as he greeted Mothma and her delegation upon her arrival. As the assembly commenced their discussions, Rtas assumed his position to the rear of his leader, where he remained for the entirety of the meeting despite Admiral Gial Ackbar's various violent outbursts. However, when the meeting abruptly concluded due to the intrusion of Stormtroopers, 'Vadum was ordered to inform the other Sangheili to locate the invading Darth Vader and make preparations for battle. after he attempted to ascertain whether or not the intruders were truly dead, Rtas performed a brief examination of a Stormtrooper's body. It is from this position that he observed Vader's succeeding confrontation with Luke Skywalker, before becoming ensnared by one of Vader's clones, when Vader activated his Spore Technique. Later freed from these confines through Poe Dameron's intervention, Rtas listened to Vader's scheme and departed. Battle of Endor Rtas attended the second meeting called by Admiral Gial Ackbar, alongside his leader Thel 'Vadam. During the Battle of Endor, Rtas was deployed to the moon of Endor with the rest of the Fifth Division and came to Surprise Attack Division's aid before Thel began to fight the Fourth Sister and later confronted the reinforced Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. When Poe Dameron warned him about the poison mist, Rtas told him that they were all right because their harness were specially designed to protect them against poison. When Corvus Glaive approached the Sangheili, Rtas told his forces to get ready as the Inquisitors clashed with them and used his midi-chlorian flow technique to try and cut through Glaive's dense bones. Personality Rtas 'Vadum is a very solemn, and dutiful individual who will carry out his assigned tasks to the letter without hesitation. In the Aliance High Command Summit, he voiced distaste in teaming up with the Alliance to Restore the Republic, believing that they were using the Sangheili as mere tools for the safety of their own interests. It was not until Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's explained everything to him, telling them that they would be working alongside each other as equals, that this concern abated. Appearance Unlike most Sangheili, 'Vadum has green eyes instead of orange. He stands an imposing 7 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 323 pounds. Perhaps the most memorable feature of his appearance is that he is missing his two left mandibles, as they were cut off in a fight. As such, he is commonly referred to as the "Half-Jaw". 'Vadum wears white armor during the final years of the Galactic Civil War. During his service with the Swords of Sanghelios and the Alliance to Restore the Republic, he donned standard combat armor that is used by Special Operations Commanders. Following the dawn of the Galactic Civil War, he began to wear the assault harness variant with noticeably larger shoulder pads, with a combat helmet. Abilities As a swordsman, Rtas is skilled in sword techniques, as seen when he was able to kill an armed Stormtrooper with a single strike of a Type-1 energy sword. He also has great reflexes, seen when he already reached the grip of his sword before the Stormtrooper even finished appearing from a door, while the present Rebel soldiers. He is also Thel 'Vadam's right-hand man, which further exemplifies his strength. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Okisuke. *https://www.halopedia.org/Rtas_%27Vadum. Category:Earth-2356